My Sweet Namja
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: it's BTS Fanfic! Yoongi/Jimin slight Yoongi/Jin "hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!" chap 5 is UP! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "****My Sweet Namja****"**

**Author **** :**

**Main Cast : Park Jimin**

** Min Yoongi**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary :**"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

My Sweet Namja

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey kau darimana saja Jimin hyung?" sapa seorang namja dengan rambut dark red yang terlihat sedang duduk santai di teras depan rumahnya.

"aku baru saja mencari beberapa referensi buku untuk makalahku di perpustakaan kota" ujar namja bersuarai hitam yang baru saja di panggil Jimin itu. segera saja Jimin menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. Sejenak ia menghela nafas sambil mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, membuat Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya melihat Jimin dengan wajah heran.

"kau kenapa sih hyung?"

"arghh! Aku bisa gila kookie! Kau tau? Aku baru saja menerima sebuah taruhan gila dari Namjoon hyung! tsk.. sialan anak itu"

"heh?! Kau sudah gila hyung? kenapa menerima taruhan dari Namjoon hyung segala sih? Aishh pabo!" geram Jungkook kesal dengan perbuatan Jimin yang di anggap beresiko. Pasalnya Jungkook hanya takut jika Jimin kalah nanti Namjoon akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada namja yang sudah di anggap hyung-nya sendiri ini.

"eh tapi ngomong-ngomong kau taruhan mengenai hal apa hyung?" tanya jungkook penasaran. Jimin masih menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"jadi begini—"

**Flashback on**

Terlihat beberapa namja yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di sebuah perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. salah satu dari mereka memiliki wajah sangar, dengan dandanan yang awut-awutan, celana jeans yang sobek di beberapa bagian juga beberapa tindikan yang terpasang di telinganya. Seperti tidak menghiraukan di mana mereka sekarang, tertawa dan saling mengumpat satu sama lain tanpa perasaan bersalah karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan orang di sekitarnya.

"arghh! Hoseok hyung! Namjoon hyung! bisakah kalian berdua diam! Ini perpustakaan umum, berhentilah mengumpat dan selesaikan tugas kalian!"teriak namja dengan surai hitamnya itu yang kini tengah berteriak pada kedua orang di sampingnya yang ia panggil hyung barusan. Teriakan Jimin sepertinya tidak mempan, itu malah membuat dua orang tadi tertawa mendengar teriakan frustasi Jimin.

"HEY KALIAN!" Rupanya teriakan Jimin tadi membuat penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang berjaga naik pitam. Teriakan itu sontak membuat Jimin dan kedua hyung-nya menoleh.

"BISAKAH KALIAN MENUTUP MULUT HAH?! INI PERPUSTAKAAN, KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM AKU AKAN MENGUSIR KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA! TERUTAMA KAU BOCAH HITAM!" maki sang penjaga perpustakaan sambil menuding-nuding wajah Jimin, sememntara Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna omongan penjaga perpustakaan. _Barusan tadi dia bilang apa? Dia mengataiku HITAM! Hell! Itu penghinaan namanya! _Jimin yang tidak terima di hina seperti itu langsung saja membalas umpatan sang penjaga perpustakaan yang memiliki dandanan sedikit aneh menurut Jimin. Ia memakai kemeja warna putih dan celana jeans hitam polos, terkesan sangat rapi dan err.. culun. Bayangkan saja kacamata super tebalnya yang bertengger di matanya itu. dan jangan lupakan tampangnya yang terlihat sangat galak sekaligus culun hahaha.

"aku ini tidak hitam! Kulitku hanya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang korea pada umumnya! Justru kau yang terlihat aneh, kulitmu sangat putih untuk ukuran namja hhuh" geram Jimin berusaha menahan amarahnya karena baru saja di katai hitam oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang baru kali ini ia lihat menjaga perpustakaan di sini. Sepertinya orang baru, atau mungkin Jimin saja yang tidak tau. Namjoon dan Hoseok seperti tersihir melihat pertengkaran di depan mereka sekarang, mungkin jika di visualkan akan terjadi semacam aliran listrik yang muncul dari kedua mata mereka. Namja penjaga perpus itu masih menatap Jimin dengan pandangan ingin membunuhnya yang sejak tadi ia tujukan pada Jimin. Jimin balik melotot membalas tatapan si namja galak di depannya. Mungkin kejadian itu akan tetap berlangsung jika sebuah suara berat milik seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sudut perpustakaan tidak segera memerintahkan si penjaga perpustakaan untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"hentikan Yoongi-ya kembalilah bekerja" Dan ajaibnya si penjaga perpus galak itu langsung menunduk begitu mendegar suara berat milik namja yang dengan se-enaknya berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

Jimin sedikit mendongak agar bisa melihat namja yang cukup tinggi di depannya ini. Wajah yang tampan, rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur, dan jangan lupakan bibir penuh miliknya itu. untuk beberapa detik Jimin hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan tampang tolol, seperti tidak pernah melihat orang tampan saja. sementara namja tampan itu masih memandangi si namja galak tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Si namja galak tadi masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali terlihat ia meremas ujung kemeja yang sedang ia kenakan. Hah kenapa sangat berbeda dengan tampang galaknya beberapa waktu lalu? Batin Jimin yang shock melihat perubahan drastis ekpresi wajah si namja galak yang barusan tadi sedang deradu death glare dengannya.

"kkk mian membuatmu takut ya? sudahlah sana cepat kembali bekerja yoongi-ya.. hyung akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, dan satu lagi.. jangan galak-galak ne" tawa renyah yang terdengar ramah itu keluar dari mulut si namja tampan tadi. Sementara namja perpus yang baru di ketahui Jimin bernama Yoongi itu mengangguk patuh mendengar namja yang menyebut dirinya hyung tadi. Lagi-lagi Jimin di buat melongo dengan perubahan sikap dua namja di depannya kini.

"ne Seokjin hyung.. mianhae" jawab Yoongi dengan kepala masih menunduk, ia langsung bergegas kembali ke meja kerjanya dan terlihat kembali asyik dengan setumpuk buku-buku perpustakaan yang sudah siap menunggu untuk segera di entry. Jimin masih setia dengan ekspresi tololnya jika saja Namjoon tidak segera menyenggolnya.

"sekali lagi maafkan kelakuan Yoongi tadi ya?" pinta namja yang di ketahui bernama Seokjin tadi, Jimin hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"ehehe tidak masalah, sepertinya itu memang kesalahan kami karena terlalu berisik di perpustakaan" jawab Hoseok mewakili kedua temannya yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Seokjin tersenyum maklum sebelum akhirnya ia pamit dan kembali duduk di sudut perpustakaan sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphone miliknya.

"ah ini salah kalian berdua hyung!" desah Jimin kesal sesaat setelah namja bernama Seokjin itu kembali ke tempatnya, Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Jimin yang kusut semenjak kejadian barusan. Pasalnya baru kali ini ada yang mengejeknya dengan mengungkit-ungkit masalah kulitnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang korea pada umumnya. Kulit Jimin memang tidak hitam, hanya saja memiliki warna _tan_ yang kata kebanyakan yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya itu membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"hahaha maafkan kami Jimin-ah.. ah harusnya tadi aku mengabadikan ekspresimu itu saat kau tengah beradu mulut dengan si namja galak tadi hahaha" goda Hoseok yang terlihat begitu senang mengerjai Jimin, Jimin sendiri hanya menekuk wajahnya malas mendengar ocehan Hoseok barusan.

"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu" ucap Namjoon dengan senyum liciknya. Sejenak Jimin terpengarah dengan tawaran Namjoon barusan.

"t-taruhan?"

"wah kedengarannya seru" sela Hoseok antusias. Jimin kembali terdiam, mencoba memikirkan taruhan yang baru saja di lontarkan Namjoon.

"apa kau takut Park Jimin? kau kan terkenal jago menakhlukan hati namja maupun yeoja dengan wajah tampan dan kata-kata manismu itu, masa dengan namja galak macam penjaga perpustakaan itu kau tidak mampu? hahaha" ujar Namjoon berusaha memanas-manasi Jimin supaya mau menerima tawarannya. Jimin sontak menatap Namjoon tajam, merasa di remehkan.

"ya! tentu saja aku mampu hyung! baiklah aku terima taruhanmu." Jawab Jimin mantap, Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung menyoraki jawaban Jimin, mereka bergantian menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin semangat. "kkhekeke.. bagus Jimin. Itu baru namanya laki-laki" ucap Namjoon di selingi tawa.

**Flashback off**

"aish kau sudah gila hyung!" lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Jimin, sedang Jimin hanya menggerutu kecil karena ulah Jungkook dengan seenaknya menjitak kepalanya.

"hentikan itu Kookie! Ishh diamlah dan bantu aku memenangkan taruhan ini.." jawab Jimin frustasi, pasalnya ia bingung bagaimana caranya mendekati namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu kalau pertemuan pertama mereka saja malah terkesan buruk.

"tunggu hyung.. tadi kau bilang nama namja penjaga perpustakaan itu siapa? Yoong—"

"Yoongi.. aku tidak tau nama lengkapnya hanya yang ku tau dia memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, dengan mata sipit yang tajam, berkaca mata tebal, dan jangan lupakan galaknya yang minta ampun hhuh sama sekali bukan tipeku" jawab Jimin malas.

"eh.. berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang hyung sebutkan sepertinya dia adalah namja yang sering keluar bersama Tae hyungie"

"Taehyung? Taehyung pacarmu itu eoh?"

"ne.. aku pernah melihat Tae hyungie mengantarkan namja dengan ciri-ciri yang sama tadi ke perpustakaan tempat hyung sering meminjam dan membaca buku itu, sepertinya Tae hyungie mengenal namja yang hyung maksud" ujar Jungkook menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Kookie.. bantu aku mencari informasi tentang dia" perlahan Jimin menunjukkan seringaian miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. My Sweet Namja chap 2

**Title : "****My Sweet Namja****"**

**Author **** :**

**Main Cast : Park Jimin**

** Min Yoongi**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary :**"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading **

My Sweet Namja

"_Kookie.. bantu aku mencari informasi tentang dia" perlahan Jimin menunjukkan seringaian miliknya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Yoongi apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya namja bernama Seokjin yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja milik Yoongi. Yang di panggil masih tidak merespon pertanyaan namja di depannya, masih terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yoongi-ya" ulang Seokjin sekali lagi.

"eh? ada apa hyung?" perlahan namja yang di panggil Yoongi tadi mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertutup oleh tumpukan buku di meja.

Seokjin menghela nafas, berusaha bersikap sabar menghadapi namja berkaca mata di depannya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos, sangat berdeda jika ia sedang marah atau kesal pada sesuatu. "kau sudah selesai belum? Aku lapar" jawab Seokjin menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia cepat-cepat mengajak Yoongi untuk segera pulang.

"eh.. sebentar hyung, tinggal sedikit lagi.. mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Kalau memang sudah lapar kau bisa pulang duluan. Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri" jawabnya dengan nada pelan. Lihat, sebenarnya ia tidak segalak yang di pikirkan oleh Jimin bukan?

"ah mana bisa begitu Yoongi-ya.. baiklah aku akan menunggumu saja" jawab Seokjin akhirnya, karena ia selalu tak tega membiarkan Yoongi pulang sendirian. Jarak perpustakaan kota dengan rumah mereka cukup jauh. Apalagi kalau sudah menjelang malam begini, pasti akan susah kalau mencari bus. Kalian pasti bingung mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, kenapa Seokjin mau menunggui Yoongi selama itu. Apa kalian mengira Seokjin kekasih Yoongi? Bukan.. mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya..

"tapi hyung.. kasian Tae di rumah sendiri" bantah Yoongi kemudian. Seokjin menggeleng cepat sambil tertawa.

"hahaha Tae bisa menjaga diri, kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia kan jago taekwondo justru aku yang khawatir padamu kalau harus pulang malam-malam sendirian Yoongi-ya"

"aish Tae kan adikmu sendiri hyung.. kenapa malah justru mengkhawatirkanku?"

"kkk kau juga adikku Yoongi-ya.." jawab Seokjin sekali lagi, sambil mengacak gemas rambut coklat karamel milik Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi adalah 'adik' Seokjin. Bukan adik kandung memang, adik kandungnya sendiri bernama Kim Taehyung. Yoongi memang di asuh oleh ibu Seokjin sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Ayah Yoongi sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 3 tahun, sedang ibunya mengalami depresi dan memutuskan kabur dari rumah sejak Yoongi berumur 5 tahun. Terdengar tragis memang, di usianya yang masih kecil Yoongi harus kehilangan kedua orangtua-nya. Beruntung ada tetangga-nya yang berbaik hati mau mengasuh dan membesarkannya sampai bisa tumbuh sebesar sekarang. Ya, orang yang merawatnya adalah ibu Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung. waktu itu Seokjin masih berumur 6 tahun sedang Taehyung berumur 3 tahun. Seokjin dan Taehyung sangat menyayangi Yoongi, mereka sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Yoongi menghela nafas, kalau Seokjin sudah menyangkut-nyangkutkan statusnya di keluarga Kim ia tak bisa membantah.

"hhh iya iya.. aku juga adik hyung" jawab Yoongi kemudian, di sertai gummy smile miliknya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona, bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah jika ia sedang tersenyum, gigi-gigi rapi miliknya itu akan tampak. Juga kedua matanya yang seakan menghilang membentuk sebuah garis serupa bulan sabit saat ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Sangat manis, itulah yang akan muncul di pikiran semua orang jika melihat senyum milik Min Yoongi. Sayang ia jarang menunjukkan senyum itu pada semua orang.

.

"ah baiklah Kookie aku pulang dulu ya, mau segera menyelesaikan makalah si dosen killer" ucap Jimin yang kemudia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"eh.. kau tidak makan malam disini dulu hyung? tadi umma-ku masak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu loh" tawar Jungkook yang mengetahui Jimin akan segera pulang. Jimin menggeleng cepat. "tidak usah, lain kali saja ya hehe.. oh iya, jangan lupa bantu aku mencari informasi tentang si galak itu ya?" tanya Jimin sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah Jungkook.

"serahkan padaku hyung~" Jungkook langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju untuk membantu Jimin.

.

Esok paginya Jungkook berniat mengajak Taehyung, kekasihnya untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Hitung-hitung hari minggu katanya. Ia pun segera mengirimi sebuah pesan pendek pada Taehyung.

**To : Tae hyungie~**

Hyungie~ kajja kita jalan-jalan. Kau tidak sibuk kan? Ku tunggu di rumahku ne?

_Message sent_

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit terdengar ponsel berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk.

Dengan segera Jungkook membukanya.

**From : Tae hyungie~**

Ne Kookie.. tunggu hyung ya, tapi nanti kita mengantarkan hyung-ku dulu ke toko buku. Kau

tidak keberatan kan? Saranghae

Jungkook tersenyum membaca pesan pendek dari Taehyung, dengan cepat ia mengetik beberapa kalimat balasan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

**To : Tae hyungie~**

Nado saranghae hyungie, ne aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok. Kookie tunggu ya

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyung, Jungkook segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Selang 20 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bibir yang masih menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Menandakan pemiliknya sedang sangat bahagia hari ini. Dengan bersemangat Jungkook memilih baju yang pas untuk ia kenakan di kencan hari minggu nya bersama Taehyung. Setelah di rasa pas Jungkook segera bergegas ke teras depan rumahnya untuk menunggu jemputan. Baru sepuluh menit ia duduk sebuah klakson mobil yang di yakini milik kekasihnya sudah meraung-raung di halaman depan rumah. Dengan langkah tergesa Jungkook segera menghampiri mobil Taehyung, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumahnya Jungkook sempat berteriak untuk berpamitan.

"Umma~~ aku berangkaaaat.."

"ya hati-hati"

"hh hhh hai hyung.." sapa Jungkook dengan sebuah cengiran khas miliknya, Taehyung hanya membalasanya dengan sebuah senyuman lalu bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

"tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu sayang" ucap Taehyung lembut begitu Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menanggapinya dengan cengiran miliknya.

"hehe.. tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali Seokjin hyung minta di antarkan, ke toko buku pula.." tanya Jungkook heran, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang lewat kaca yang ada di dalam mobil. Ia memandangi namja yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi belakang, dengan wajah yang tertutup jaket tebal. 'tidak panas apa?' batin Jungkook.

"oh itu bukan Seokjin hyung kkk, dia Yoongi hyung. kebetulan Seokjin hyung tidak bisa menemaninya pergi hari ini, jadi aku yang di suruh mengantarkannya ke toko buku.." jawab Taehyung menjelaskan pada kekasihnya yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat ke arah Yoongi yang sedang tidur di belakang. Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"eh.. tunggu.. siapa tadi namanya?" jawab Jungkook beberapa detik kemudian setelah ia sadar pernah mendengar nama namja yang di sebutkkan oleh Taehyung barusan.

"eh? dia.. Yoongi hyung" jawab Taehyung sekali lagi, sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang di berikan Jungkook.

"namanya Yoongi?" Jungkook mengulangi jawaban Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa Kookie? Apa ada yang salah?"

"dia.. pacar Seokjin hyung ya? kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di rumahmu hyung?" Taehyung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Yoongi di kira pacar hyung-nya, yang benar saja.

"hahaha bukan.. bukan.. dia hyung-ku Kookie-ah~ kkk nanti saja ku jelaskan lagi kita sudah sampai di toko buku kkk" Taehyung segera menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko buku. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobil dan beralih ke mobil bagian belakang, membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan seakan takut membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya.

"hey.. Yoongi hyung~ kita sudah sampai di toko buku.. bangunlah~" ucap Taehyung lembut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh Yoongi yang tertutup jaket tebal miliknya. Setelah beberapa kali di bangunkan Yoongi akhirnya menggeliat kecil merasa tak nyaman dengan guncangan yang di sebabkan oleh Taehyung.

"heung?" perlahan Yoongi menyingkap jaket yang menutupi wajah dan tubuh bagian depannya. Jungkook yang masih penasaran dengan wajah Yoongi pun melihat dengan was-was lewat kaca. Yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah seorang namja dengan mata sipit berbingkai kaca mata ber-frame tebal, bibir mungil, wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. 'eh apa dia.. Yoongi yang di maksud Jimin hyung? tapi dia tidak terlihat galak, malah terkesan polos, baik dan err.. iyasih sedikit terlihat culun dengan dandanannya sekarang ini' komentar Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"kkk apa aku terlalu kasar hyung?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada lembut saat melihat hyungnya belum mampu membuka mata sipit itu sepenuhnya, ia masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu dengan mata setengah terpejam ia keluar dari mobil. Tentu saja Taehyung dengan sigap membantunya berdiri. Ia segera merapikan tatanan rambut Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan, dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit tinggi dari hyung-nya Taehyung bisa dengan mudah merapikan rambut caramel milik Yoongi. Jungkook memperhatikan kelakuan Taehyung dari dalam mobil, sedikit kesal melihat kekasihnya begitu perhatian dengan namja bernama Yoongi yang katanya itu adalah hyung-nya.

"nah sudah.. sekarang berbelanjalah sepuasnya hyung kkk nanti kalau pulang kau bisa menelpon Seokjin hyung" ucap Taehyung setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya merapikan rambut milik Yoongi.

"aish aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian berdua, nanti aku mau naik bus saja ya?" tanya Yoongi yang langsung di balas sebuah gelengan dari Taehyung.

"tidak.. nanti kau harus menelpon Seokjin hyung, aku tidak mau kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu terulang lagi" jawab Taehyung tegas. Yoongi-pun hanya mengangguk patuh, dan segera pamit untuk masuk ke toko buku. Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi. Merasa tak enak hati pada Jungkook karena menunggunya lama, Taehyung langsung meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"mian sedikit lama hehe"

"hm.. dia siapa sih? Kenapa hyung begitu perhatian padanya?" tanya Jungkook dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Taehyung yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"aigoo~ uri Jungkook cemburu ne? kkk" goda Taehyung yang merasa gemas melihat tingkah lcu kekasihnya itu. Jungkook masih cemberut, mengerti dengan keadaan itu Taehyung langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Jungkook.

"hehe mian baby.. dia itu hyung-ku"

"hyung? yang ku tahu kau hanya punya satu hyung dan itu Seokjin hyung" bantah Jungkook masih tak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan kekasihnya.

"kkk kan aku belum menjelaskan detailnya sayang~ dia itu hyung kedua-ku emm.. bukan hyung kandung sih, dia hyung angkat-ku" ucap Taehyung lembut, berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada kekasih manisnya yang kini tengah merajuk padanya.

"tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali ke rumahmu hyung~" rengek Jungkook masih belum percaya dengan jawaban Taehyung.

"kkk wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya, dia jarang ada di rumah kalau pagi sampai sore. Dia bekerja di perpustakaan kota. Hanya libur di saat hari minggu seperti ini. Itupun terkadang dia pergi ke luar dengan Seokjin hyung, hanya ini tadi kau baru bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung karena Seokjin hyung kebetulan tidak bisa menemaninya pergi" Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar yang kemudian di balas sebuah anggukan oleh Jungkook, pertanda ia sudah paham mengenai status keberadaan Yoongi di keluarga kekasihnya.

"Tapi kenapa hyung sangat perhatian padanya? Emm.. malah terkesan overprotektif" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"eh soal itu.. emm karena aku dan Seokjin hyung sangat khawatir padanya, dia sering di ganggu oleh preman-preman di daerah hyung jika pulang atau keluar sendiri. Makanya hyung begitu padanya, Yoongi hyung hanyalah namja yang polos dan baik. Aku dan Seokjin hyung hanya khawatir dia kenapa-napa kalau pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan kami" ujar Taehyung menceritakan alasannya kenapa ia dan Seokjin hyungbegitu overprotektif terhadap hyung-nya yang satu itu. Jungkook kembali memikirkan niatan Jimin yang meminta tolong padanya untuk mencari tau tentang namja bernama Yoongi itu, demi memenangkan taruhannya dengan Namjoon. Tapi Jungkook ragu untuk tetap membantu Jimin setelah mendengar cerita tentang Yoongi dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ada perasaan takut jika harus melihat hyung dari kekasihnya sendiri menjadi bahan taruhan. Tapi ia juga tidak mau Jimin yang notabenya sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu kalah taruhan dari Namjoon. Sungguh Jungkook benar-benar bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "****My Sweet Namja****"**

**Author **** :**

**Main Cast : Park Jimin**

** Min Yoongi**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary :**"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

My Sweet Namja

"_eh soal itu.. emm karena aku dan Seokjin hyung sangat khawatir padanya, dia sering di ganggu oleh preman-preman di daerah hyung jika pulang atau keluar sendiri. Makanya hyung begitu padanya, Yoongi hyung hanyalah namja yang polos dan baik. Aku dan Seokjin hyung hanya khawatir dia kenapa-napa kalau pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan kami"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Perlahan namja berkacamata tebal yang kita ketahui bernama Yoongi itu melangkahkan kakinya ke toko buku, di dorongnya pelan pintu toko buku yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Begitu ia memasuki toko tampak namja tersebut sesekali membenahi letak kaca matanya. Sekilas kita bisa melihatnya memejamkan mata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya, tampak seperti— menikmati suasana di toko buku tersebut. Ya memang, bagi Yoongi semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan buku adalah surga untuknya, ia sangat menyukai— ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai benda bernama 'buku' tersebut. Bisa kalian lihat dari penampilannya bukan? Namja manis itu memakai kacamata ber-frame tebal yang itu berarti Yoongi sangat menyukai menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku tebal yang menurut kebanyakan anak jaman sekarang terdengar err.. membosankan. Yoongi yang masih dalam posisi berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk toko buku sambil memejamkan kedua mata coklatnya kini dengan berat hati harus segera membuka matanya karena suara beberapa buku jatuh yang cukup mengganggunya.

"ck siapa sih yang ceroboh di dalam toko buku?" gerutu Yoongi kesal, sekilas ia melihat ke arah seorang namja di sudut toko yang sedang berjongkok mengambil buku-buku yang baru saja ia jatuhkan.

"hhuh mengganggu saja" ucapnya masih dengan nada kesal sebelum kemudian ia segera berjalan ke rak buku bagian tengah, Yoongi sudah terlalu hafal dengan rak-rak di toko buku ini. Setiap rak mempunyai genre buku yang berbeda. Sedang tujuan Yoongi memang selalu ke rak buku yang terletak di tengah-tengah ini, kalian penasaran buku genre apa yang di gemari namja berparas manis ini? Coba kita lihat..

"ah semoga belum kehabisan.." gumam Yoongi berharap, sepasang mata beningnya kembali menelusuri barisan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak.

"ini dia!" dengan wajah berseri-seri Yoongi segera mengambil buku bersampul dominan dark green tersebut, kalau kita amati lebih dekat lagi bisa kita melihat cover buku tersebut bergambar setengah wajah seseorang—atau lebih terlihat makhluk menyeramkan dengan mata putih kehijauhan yang menyala, juga wajah tak berbentuk ditambah taring-taring yang terlihat di mulut makhluk tersebut. Kalian sudah tau bukan itu buku genre apa? Yap! Benar.. Yoongi si namja berwajah cantik yang terlihat polos dan lugu itu sangat menggemari buku bergenre horror. Tidak di sangka bukan?

Dengan langkah ringan Yoongi segera menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang kini sudah ada di dalam dekapannya. Begitu sampai di kasir Yoongi segera meletakkan buku yang ada di dalam dekapannya di atas meja kasir, menunggu gilirannya untuk membayar. Sambil menunggu Yoongi iseng melirik namja yang ada di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya ia sedang memborong buku. Tunggu dulu.. Yoongi familiar dengan namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya ini. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, dengan snapback yang ia kenakan terbalik ke belakang, juga mata sipit yang selalu di bubuhi eyeliner tebal itu.

"ya! kau lagi?!" reflek Yoongi sedikit berteriak begitu menyadari namja di sebelahnya itu adalah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu membuat keributan dan sempat beradu mulut dengannya di perpustakaan tempat ia bekerja. Dia, Park Jimin!

Jimin yang sedang fokus memperhatikan penjaga kasir yang sedang menghitung total harga semua buku yang ia beli sontak menoleh karena sebuah teriakan barusan seperti tertuju untuknya. Dan lihatlah ketika sepasang mata hitam kelam milik Jimin bertemu dengan sepasang mata bening sewarna karamel milik Yoongi. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian..

"ya! namja galak?!" sekarang giliran Jimin yang berteriak begitu sadar namja yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya itu adalah namja galak 'incaran' nya yang beberapa hari lalu sudah mengatainya dan hari itu juga si galak itu di jadikan bahan taruhan oleh Namjoon dan dirinya. Teriakan Jimin membuat penjaga kasir menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, sedikit berdehem. Mungkin bermaksud mengingatkan mereka untuk tetap tenang jika sedang berada di dalam toko buku.

"ck kenapa aku harus bertemu namja menyebalkan sepertimu lagi?" desis Yoongi dengan suara pelan, ia kembali menunjukkan waah galaknya saat Jimin hendak membalas perkataannya barusan. Jimin diam, ia memilih mengalah daripada harus terlibat adu mulut dengan namja galak yang memang sepertinya hobi berdebat dengan Jimin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebisa mungkin Jimin berusaha menahan emosinya saat Yoongi tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya yang terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. kalau saja Jimin tidak ingat bahwa namja galak yang sangat cerewet itu adalah objek taruhannya dengan Namjoon mungkin Jimin sudah menyumpal mulut kecilnya itu dengan beberapa buku yang ada di depannya.

Merasa ocehannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Jimin, Yoongi-pun akhirnya berhenti, merasa lelah mungkin. Sesaat kemudian ia iseng melirik beberapa buku yang tampaknya hendak di beli oleh Jimin. Cover warna-warni dengan judul-judul yang terkesan err.. menjijikkan untuk seorang Min Yoongi. Beberapa buku milik Jimin kebanyakan terlihat seperti buku untuk anak-anak dan beberapa novel percintaan. Sekilas Yoongi menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa sepertinya. Oh ayolah.. Jimin dengan dandanan yang terlihat seperti namja manly dan terkesan sedikit badboy malah di ketahui membeli buku dengan cover warna-warni dan beberapa novel percintaan yang biasanya di beli kebanyakan wanita. Tentu saja itu sangat menggelikan untuk Yoongi.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" sungut Jimin saat mengetahui Yoongi seperti tengah menahan tawa sambil memandangi ke arah tumpukan buku yang hendak di belinya."mau mengejekku eoh?" tambahnya lagi, kelihatannya Jimin sedang kesal di tertawai oleh Yoongi. Sekilas Jimin juga melirik buku yang hendak di beli Yoongi. 'aish pasti namja galak itu tengah mengolok-olokku dalam hati! Hhah bahkan dia yang terlihat culun membeli buku horror seperti itu' gerutu Jimin dalam hati begitu melihat cover buku yang hendak di beli Yoongi.

"semuanya 24 ribu won tuan" ucap penjaga kasir setelah mentotal semua buku yang di beli Jimin, Jimin segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir.

"gomawo" Jimin tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian ia memandang sinis ke arah Yoongi dan berlalu begitu saja ke arah pintu keluar. Yoongi hanya terbengong-bengong melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari toko buku. Yoongi segera membayar harga buku yang dibelinya begitu penjaga kasir selesai membungkus bukunya. Sambil berjalan keluar toko, Yoongi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menelfon Seokjin. Suara hujan langsung menyambutnya begitu Yoongi keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

"hyung.. aku sudah selesai membeli buku, apa kau tak sibuk?"

"_ah yoongi.. kau sudah mau pulang ya? aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku kok.. tunggu ya hyung akan segera menjemputmu.. jangan kemana-mana, ah apa di sana hujan? Kedengarannya seperti hujan" _

Terdengar ocehan Seokjin di seberang sana, suaranya masih terdengar jernih di telinga Yoongi walaupun di tempatnya berdiri sekarang sedang hujan deras.

"ne di sini hujan deras hyung, makanya aku memintamu menjemputku, maaf ya selalu merepotkanmu"

"_kkk sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok.. kalau begitu hyung akan segera kesana. Tunggu ne? jangan lupa pakai jaketmu yoongi-ah.. jangan sampai kedinginan arra?"_

Sekilas Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ocehan hyung nya tersebut. Hyung-nya ini sangat perhatian padanya.

"kkk ne hyung tentu saja, aku tutup ne? annyeong~" ujar Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ternyata dia... Park Jimin.

'tunggu apa dia tadi—tertawa?' batin Jimin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Min Yoongi si namja galak itu tadi baru saja tertawa. 'ah k-kenapa saat tertawa dia—sangat manis?' Jimin beberapa kali memukul kepalanya sendiri. 'aish.. aku ini mikir apa sih?'

Merasa ada yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, Yoongi-pun menoleh ke arah namja yang berdiri tak auh di sampingnya. Seketika Yoongi menunjukkan wajah itu lagi, wajah masam yang terlihat menyebalkan. Jimin yangmasih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tak sadar jika kini Yoongi tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seakan bilang –hah—kenapa—harus—kau—lagi?

"err.. apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit grogi setelah sadar Yoongi memandanginya. Sementara Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"hhuh..kau sendiri yang mencuri pandang ke arahku dulu!" dengus Yoongi kesal seraya membuang muka ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Jimin. Jimin menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tidak gatal, mungkin sedikit grogi setelah melihat Yoongi tertawa dan itu sangat err.. manis di mata Jimin.

"k-kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Jimin kemudian, berusaha memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Suaranya seakan berlomba menyamai suara derai hujan yang memang lebat sore itu.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Yoongi acuh sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya, Jimin mengehela nafasnya merasa nada bicara Yoongi masih tak seramah saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. 'aku harus bisa membuat namja galak ini jatuh hati padaku! Semangat Park Jimin.. kau harus memenangkan taruhan itu!' ujar Jimin sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Yoongi sedikit melirik Jimin dengan tatapan aneh saat mengetahui Jimin mengepalkan tangannya ke atas sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tololnya.

"engg... kau menunggu jemputan ya?" Jimin berusaha membuat suasana di antara mereka tidak sekaku ini.

"kau cerewet sekali sih?" lagi, Yoongi menjawabnya dengan nada acuh yang terkesan dingin. Oh Tuhan.. pukul saja Jimin sekarang juga, jika tidak karena taruhan itu pasti Jimin sudah menyumpal mulut Yoongi dengan buku-buku yang baru saja ia beli. Jimin masih bersabar. menunjukkan eyes smile nya, berusaha untuk menutupi emosinya karena perkataan Yoongi yang terkesan selalu menyinggung Jimin.

"maaf deh.. aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu ngobrol, daripada diam saja"

"hn.. kau benar-benar cerewet ya?" kali ini Yoongi menjawabnya dengan nada yang lebih enak di dengar. Jimin sedikit tersenyum, akhirnya Yoongi merespon ajakannya untuk mengobrol.

"hehe.. ya begitulah.. emm ngomong-ngomong namamu Y-Yoongi kan?" tanya Jimin ragu, mendengar Jimin menyebut namanya Yoongi-pun sontak menoleh.

"iya.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoongi kemudian, berusaha menutupi kekagetannya. Jimin masih setia dengan eyes smile miliknya.

"Yoongi-ssi kau man—"

"Yoongi-ah~ maaf lama.." belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara namja di depan mereka seenaknya memotong perkataan Jimin. Jimin menoleh, melihat siapa orang yang tidak punya sopan-santun itu. 'hhuh dia lagi' dengus Jimin kesal saat mengetahui namja itu adalah namja yang beberapa hari lalu menengahi pertengkaran mereka. 'dia siapanya si galak sih?' tanya Jimin dalam hati, sungguh Jimin sangat penasaran. Kenapa dimana ada si galak, namja ini juga selalu bersamanya.

"tidak apa-apa kok hyung" balas Yoongi kemudian. 'aishh kenapa ia bersikap lembut sih sama namja pengganggu ini?' Jimin masih menggerutu dalam hati karena acara pedekate nya dengan namja galak gagal lagi.

"kajja kita pulang.. kau pasti lapar ya?" tanya Seokjin sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi, segera memanyungi tubuh Yoongi begitu mereka beranjak dari toko buku. Sepertinya Seokjin tidak menyadari ada seseorang di samping Yoongi tadi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"hhah sungguh menyebalkan!" maki Jimin kemudian setelah Yoongi dan namja bernama Seokjin itu pergi menjauh, Jimin masih memandangi punggung Seokjin yang sekarang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoongi. Sekilas terlihat dari jauh Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Seokjin saat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"hhuh" Jimin kembali mendegus, hey ada apa ini? Kenapa Jimin terlihat begitu kesal melihat kedekatan mereka berdua? Apa Jimin—mulai menyukai Min Yoongi? Yang benar saja.. Jimin hanya merasa kesal karena namja 'incaran' nya ralat—objek taruhannya begitu dekat dengan namja lain yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

"apa jangan-jangan dia itu kekasih si galak ya?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudia ia kembali memukul pelan kepalanya. Merasa frustasi karena sampai sekarang Jimin masih tidak memperoleh info apapun tentang namja taruhannya itu.

"aish.. pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan namja itu dan memenangkan taruhan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "****My Sweet Namja****"**

**Author **** :**

**Main Cast : Park Jimin**

** Min Yoongi**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary :**"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

My Sweet Namja

"_apa jangan-jangan dia itu kekasih si galak ya?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudia ia kembali memukul pelan kepalanya. Merasa frustasi karena sampai sekarang Jimin masih tidak memperoleh info apapun tentang namja taruhannya itu. _

"_aish.. pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan namja itu dan memenangkan taruhan ini!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"arghh! Hujannya kenapa belum reda-reda sih?" gerutu namja bersurai hitam yang kini masih berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku, sesekali ia terlihat menggosokkan kedua tangannya –berusaha menghangatkan diri.

"hey Jimin!" terdengar sebuah teriakan tak jauh dari samping kiri Jimin, Jimin-pun langsung menoleh. Dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"heung.. apa?" jawab Jimin dengan nada datar, ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sahabatnya –Kim Namjoon– yang menyuruh dia melakukan taruhan bodoh untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Min Yoongi.

"kenapa menatapku dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu hhuh? Bagaimana perkembanganmu untuk mendapatkan namja galak itu?" Namjoon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya, sepertinya mereka berdua tengah kedinginan akibat hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"aish diam saja kau hyung! pokoknya kau tunggu beresnya saja.." Jimin kembali menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar sedikit hangat, Namjoon sedikit melirik ke arah kantung plastik yang sejak tadi di bawa Jimin. Merasa penasaran, ia-pun menarik agak kasar kantung plastik tersebut. Lalu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kantong plastik tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar Namjoon tertawa agak keras, membuat Jimin yg berdiri di sebelahnya menatap tajam ke arah temannya tersebut.

"whahahaha.. aduh.. benar ini buku semua kau yang beli Jimin?" Namjoon masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya karena geli melihat buku-buku penuh warna yang Jimin beli.

"yak! Berhenti menertawaiku hyung! itu bukan untukku.. aishh" Jimin mengerag frustasi, karena sudah 2 orang –termasuk namja galak– yang mengejeknya gara-gara ia membeli buku-buku penuh warna tersebut.

"ahahaha.. lalu kau membelinya untuk siapa? anak tetanggamu hah? Hhahaha" Namjoon masih saja tertawa mengejek Jimin, Jimin langsung menarik kasar kantong plastik yang sejak tadi sudah berpindah tangan darinya.

"hhuh.. bukan urusanmu hyung, aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong" Jimin mendengus kesal lalu dengan cepat menuju berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan segera pulang kerumah, meninggalkan Namjoon di depan toko sendiri yang masih terbengong-bengong karena kelakuan Jimin barusan.

.

.

.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah Jungkook saat ia kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya, sepertinya Jungkook juga baru pulang dari keluar bersama kekasihnya. Jimin segera memarkirkan motor miliknya di halam depan rumah Jungkook, dengan segera ia menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah ngobrol di teras depan bersama Taehyung.

"annyeong" Jimin menyapa Taehyung dengan nada ramah dan di balas dengan senyuman oleh Taehyung.

"temanmu Kook-ah?" tanya Taehyung pada kekasihnya.

"sekaligus hyung tentunya hehe, duduklah Jimin hyung" ucap Jungkook segera mempersilakan Jimin untuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"emm Kookie aku pamit dulu ya? ini sudah sore.." Taehyung segera bangkit, dan mengambil jaket miliknya yang tersampir di kursi. Sebelum kemudian mengacak lembut puncak kepala Jungkook membuat sang pemilik tersenyum. Sedang Jimin memperhatikan pasangan yang tengah ber lovey-dovey itu dengan tatapan malas. Setelah Taehyung benar-benar pergi, Jimin segera menatap Jungkook dengan tajam, Jungkook yang merasa di pandangi segera menoleh.

"apa?"

"bagaimana tugasmu mencari info tentang si galak itu?" Jimin mulai menginterogasi Jungkook, sedang Jungkook malah menunduk memainkan ujung pakaiannya, lalu kembali menatap Jimin takut-takut.

"eng.. anu itu hyung.. a-aku tidak bisa membantumu.. s-soalnya itu dia—ternyata kakaknya Tae Hyung"

"aishh.. kau kan sudah berjanji Jungkook-ah, lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Jimin mengerang frustasi mendengar jawaban namja bersurai merah gelap di depannya yang kini tengah menunduk.

"m-mian hyung.. aju benar-benar minta maaf~" Jungkook kembali menatap Jimin yang kini tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"aishh.. ne ne.. aku akan berusaha sendiri, aku pamit pulang dulu" Jimin langsung berdiri dan segera menyambar kunci motornya dengan kasar, sebelum kemudian ia pergi ke halaman rumah Jungkook. Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar terlihat frustasi hanya karena memikirkan tentang taruhannya dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok. Jungkook jadi merasa tidak enak pada Jimin karena tak bisa membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan kakak kekasihnya sendiri, apalagi kalau sekarang ini kakak kekasihnya tengah di jadikan bahan taruhan oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina miliknya. Yoongi bermaksud membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya lagi jika saja tidak ada suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan cukup keras, Yoongi sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya saat tau yang melakukan hal barusan itu Jin.

"aish hyungie.. kau mengganggu saja, aku masih mengantuk" kini posisi Yoongi sedang duduk menyadar di kepala ranjang masih dengan selimut yang ia lilitkan di tubuhnya, juga mata yang setengah terpejam dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Jin yang melihat itu terkekeh, adik angatnya yang satu ini sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Jin segera duduk di tepian ranjang sebelum kemudian mengacak gemas suari karamel itu membuat pemiliknya semakin menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, sementara Jin kembali terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"kkk mian.. aku mengganggu tidurmu ne? aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke panti asuhan yang biasa kau datangi.. ada banyak pakaian sumbangan dari kampus hyung. mau menemani hm?" tanya Jin lembut saat menyadari Yoongi masih terlihat mengantuk, sepertinya semalam ia begadang lagi untuk membaca buku barunya. Mendengar ajakan Jin barusan membuat kedua mata sipit itu seketika melebar, membuat Jin semakin gemas saja dengan tingkah adiknya ini.

"panti asuhan? Ah kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Yoongi mandi dulu ya hyung.. tunggu di depan" Yoongi dengan cepat melompat dari kasurnya sebelum kemudian ia berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Yoongi yang dengan cepat terlihat begitu semangat saat mendengar akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian terlihat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakain sedikit 'berbeda' dari biasanya. Kini ia mekai celana denim warna biru gelap, sneaker putih, dan hoodie santai berwarna senada dengan sneaker yang ia kenakan. Terlihat err.. lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Jin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, pasalnya Yoongi tak pernah memakai pakaian yang seperti itu saat akan berpergian.

"tumben sekali memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Jin kemudian –masih tak sadar ada yang kurang yang biasanya selalu di pakai Yoongi– saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"memangnya aku terlihat aneh ya hyung kalau memakai pakaian seperti ini? Apa aku perlu ganti pakaian seperti biasanya?" Jin segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi.

"jangan.. begitu saja, adikku terlihat semakin manis kalau begitu" ucap Jin masih dengan tersenyum tanpa sadar jika perkataannya barusan itu menimbulkan rona merah samar di kedua pipi Yoongi. Demi apa, walaupun Jin masih membubuhkan kata 'adik' saat berbicara begitu, tetap saja mereka bukanlah saudara kandung dan perkataan itu membuat Yoongi sedikit—tersipu.

.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan Jimin sedang melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, terlihat ia membawa 2 kardus sedang yang ia letakkan di bagian belakang motornya. Jimin menghentikan motornya di sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas, dengan pagar tanaman hidup yang mengelilingnya menambah kesan asri bangunan tersebut. Jimin segera melepaskan ikatan tali pada kardus-kardus yang hendak ia bawa ke dalam. Dengan wajah tak lepas dari senyuman Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"hhah.. sudah lama aku tidak kemari ck gara-gara kesibukan kuliah sih kkk" kalian pasti penasaran sedang ada di mana namja tampan yang selalu memakai eyeliner tebal ini. Jadi mari kita lihat—kedua manik hitam itu sedikit menyipit berusaha memperjelas pengelihatannya saat ia memandangi segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah tertawa bersama sambil memainkan sesuatu di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya begitu penasaran, melainkan dengan seorang namja yang memakai hoodie putih yang kini tengah duduk menyamping. Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya begitu jelas karena namja yang kini tengah bermain dengan anak-anak itu menutupi kepalanya dengan penutup hoodie miliknya. Tanpa sadar Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah bermain tersebut.

"permi—si" Jimin melebarkan matanya ketika namja yang membuatnya penasaran tadi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara barusan.

"kau lagi?!" teriak mereka bersamaan, membuat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain disana kaget. ya namja itu adalah Yoongi. Jadi ternyata Jimin juga tengah berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang sama dengan Yoongi. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?

"ishh dunia ini sempit sekali sih?" Yoongi mnggerutu pelan, sementara Jimin sedikit menyeringai saat menyadari ada kesempatan untuk mendekati targetnya.

"mungkin kita... jodoh" ucap Jimin asal membuat Yoongi kembali mendelik ke arahnya, baru saja ia akan membalas ucapan tidak sopan yang di lontarkan Jimin, sebuah suara kecil dari arah sampingnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Jimin oppa~" suara gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi membuat Jimin menghentikan seringaiannya, tatapannya kembali melembut sebelum kemudian ia ikut berjongkok seperti yang lain dan menaruh kardus yang dibawanya.

"hey.. Yuki-ya~ kau merindukan oppa? Kkk kemarilah.." Jimin sedikit merentangkan tangannya yang di sambut dengan gembira oleh gadis kecil yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia segera berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Jimin, sementara Yoongi yang melihat hal itu sedikit terkesan dengan Jimin, oke garis bawahi hanya SEDIKIT! Ia tak mengira namja dengan dandanan badboy itu bisa bersikap selembut ini pada anak-anak di panti asuhan disini. Dan.. mereka terlihat akrab dengan Jimin.

'apa dia sering kemari? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya ya?' Yoongi mendadak penasaran dengan namja bermarga Park di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : **hai.. hai.. maaf sebelumnya karena update untuk chap 4 lama -_- ini karena saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan mungkin untuk beberapa mingu ke depan. Jadi maaf jika membuat para readers menunggu terlalu lama hehe. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia menunggu update-an ff ini, terimaksih juga untuk yang sudah me-riview. untuk chapter selanjutnya tetap di tunggu ya? and the last.. RnR Please~ :D


	5. sweet namja 5

**Title : "****My Sweet Namja****"**

**Author **** :**

**Main Cast : Park Jimin**

** Min Yoongi**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary :**"hey Jimin.. bagaiman kalau kita taruhan! Jika kau berhasil membuat namja galak penjaga perpustakaan itu tertarik padamu aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu". "namja sialan!" . "aku mulai menyukainya" . "kau sudah gila park jimin!"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

My Sweet Namja

'_apa dia sering kemari? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya ya?' Yoongi mendadak penasaran dengan namja bermarga Park di depannya ini._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

"Oppa.. Yuki kangen~" rengek gadis kecil yang sedang berada di dalam gendongan Jimin sekarang ini. Jimin yang mendegar hal itu sedikit terkekeh sambil mengacak pelan surai milik Yuki.

"Oppa juga kangen sama Yuki" jawab Jimin lembut, sengaja ia melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sejak tadi pura-pura tidak memperhatikan Jimin. Jimin segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk bersila di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang masih sibuk bermain.

"coba lihat siapa hyung imut yang ikut bermain bersama kita ini eoh?" Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya ke Yoongi yang sejak tadi sibuk mengutak-atik benda putih persegi miliknya tanpa melirik ke arah Jimin sedikit pun.

"aduh cuek sekali sih hyung manis di depan Jimin ini? Kau terlihat lebih manis ya tanpa kacamata tebal itu kkk" sekali lagi Jimin berusaha menarik perhatian namja manis yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Yoongi hyung teman Jimin hyung?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"ah.. hyung yang manis itu pacar Jimin hyung" jawab Jimin santai, membuat Yoongi yang mendengarnya reflek menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"y-yaa apa-apaan kau ini?!" protes Yoongi tak terima, bibirnya mengeruut lucu. Jimin tertawa begitu melihat respon Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu. Sejak pertama bertemu Yoongi, dia tidak penah melihat ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggemaskan seperti itu selain marah-marah dan bersikap jutek pada Jimin.

"pacar? pacar itu apa oppa?" kali ini Yuki yang bertanya dengan wajah polos pada Jimin.

"pacar itu—"

"Yoongi-ah~ di sini kau rupanya" Jimin reflek menoleh ke sumber suara yang menurutnya mengganggu moment nya bersama sang 'incaran'. 'shit! Dia lagi.. dasar pengganggu' Jimin terlihat tidak bersemangat saat mengetahui yang memanggil Yoongi tadi adalah Jin, namja yang selalu merusak rencana nya untuk mendekati Yoongi.

"eh.. Jin hyung? kau sudah selesai?" Yoongi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri namja bernama Jin itu, Jimin semakin menekuk wajahnya saat melihat Yoongi yang terus tersenyum saat bersama Jin.

"aigoo.. hyung lama ya?" tanya Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi dan yang membuat Jimin semakin geram adalah Yoongi yang tampak menyukai setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan lembut Jin terhadapnya.

'arghh siapa sih dia? apa benar mereka itu sepasang kekasih?' Jimin mengacak frustasi rambutnya, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya mengenai apa sebenarnya hubungan Jin dan Yoongi.

"kau lapar hm? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Jin masih sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi.

"ah tapi.. bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"hmm.. kita tinggal sebentar, sekalian kita carikan makan siang untuk mereka.. bagaimana? lagipula disini mereka tidak sendiri" jawab Jin lembut, Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

"nah.. baiklah kajja~ eh tunggu.. bukankah itu—" Jin perlahan berjalan mendekat karena penasaran dengan namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Yoongi.

"yah.. hyung kenapa malah ke situ lagi?" Yoongi segera protes melihat Jin berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin dan sekumpulan ana-anak yang tadi sempat bermain dengannya. Jimin yang mengetahui jika Jin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya segera saja pura-pura bercanda dengan anak-anak.

"hey.. kau yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Jin penasaran, Jimin masih duduk membelakangi Jin.

"hey.. kau yang waktu itu pernah bertengkar dengan Yoongi di perpustakaan kan?" tanya Jin sekali lagi.

'aduh.. mati aku.. dia mengenaliku' runtuk Jimin dalam hati, dengan terpaksa ia pun menoleh ke arah Jin sambil memasang wajah polos.

"eoh? Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Jimin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"iya.. kau namja yang waktu itu sempat di bentak Yoongi kan?" Jin yang masih penasaran pun akhirnya ikut duduk di antara kerumunan anak yang sibuk bermain.

"e-eh.. iya a-aku yang waktu itu" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Jin dengan sedikit gugup.

"aishh Jin hyung malah ikut duduk bersama bocah itu hhh.. Hyungie~ jadi tidak?!" sengaja Yoongi berteriak supaya Jin dapat mendengar suaranya, mendegar teriakan adik kesayangannya Jin langsung menoleh.

"eh iya.. tunggu sebentar Yoongi-ah.. err namamu—" jawab Jin ikut berteriak sebelum kemudian ia kembali menatap Jimin.

"eh a-aku Jimin, Park Jimin"

"ah ya Jimin-ssi bisakah kau temani anak-anak bermain? aku dan Yoongi akan mencarikan kalian makan siang"

"tentu.." Jimin menjawab dengan malas saat mendegar Jin akan pergi bersama Yoongi, hey apa itu artinya Jimin cemburu melihat kedekatan Jin dan Yoongi? oh hell.. yang benar saja, Jimin hanya merasa Jin mengganggu rencana nya untuk dapat mendekati 'target' manisnya itu.

"gomawo Jimin-ssi" Jin segera beranjak meninggalkan Jimin dan kerumunan anak-anak yang sibuk bermain bersama namja bersurai hitam itu.

Jin sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Yoongi memasang wajah sebal. "mian lama ya?" ucapnya langsung menautkan jarinya dengan jari-jari mungil milik Yoongi, Jimin yang melihat hal itu semakin geram dengan segra ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain –bermaksud tidak melihat jinsuga moment—

"iya.. yoongi lapar hyung~" ucap Yoongi dengan nada terdengar seperti merengek, membuat Jin gemas mendengar hal itu. pasalnya Yoongi jarang sekali menunjukkan sikap manja nya di tempat umum seperti ini.

"aigoo.. baiklah kajja kita cari makan untuk adik hyung yang manis ini kkk" Jin sedikit terkekeh sebelum kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Yoongi, mengajaknya untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

"Yuki-ah.. oppa boleh bertanya sesuatu hm?" ujar Jimin sesaat setelah ia melihat kepergian Jin dan Yoongi. gadis kecil yang tengah asyik memainkan boneka barbie itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap namja bersurai kelam yang kini tengah memangku nya.

"tanya apa oppa?"

"oppa yang manis tadi apa sering kemari?"

"oppa? Emm Yoongi oppa?" yuki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kesan lucu di mata Jimin.

"iya.. apa dia sering kemari?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi, Yuki segera mengangguk cepat.

"ne~ Yoongi oppa sering kemari, biasanya dia sendirian.. tidak bersama Jin oppa. Tapi sekarang jadi sering bersama Jin oppa" jawab Yuki seadanya sebelum kemudian ia sibuk dengan mainannya lagi. Jimin yang mendengar kata 'sering bersama Jin' jadi semakin geram. 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?' tanpa sadar Jimin sedikit mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"bagaimanapun juga aku akan segera mendapatkanmu Min Yoongi" gumam Jimin dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Apa perasaan Jimin sudah berubah terhadap Yoongi? apa diam-diam keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Yoongi demi memenangkan taruhan dengan Namjoon sudah berubah?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi~" panggil namja bersurai cokelat gelap itu pada namja bertubuh mungil yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk menatap gerak-gerik sang koki yang sedang memasak.

"hm" hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman kecil dari mulutnya, hal itu membuat namja di sebelahnya sedikit cemberut karena kurang mendapat respon dari si namja mungil.

"ya.. Yoongi-ah~ kau tidak mendengar panggilkan hyung eoh?" tanya namja di sebelah Yoongi itu sedikit keras –bermaksud mendapat perhatian sang adik- dan berhasil! Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jin denganl sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu, hal itu reflek membuat Jin mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik adiknya.

"aigoo.. kau lucu sekali Yoongi-ah~ kkk"ujar Jin gemas, masih dengan mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"a-ah appo hyungie~" Yoongi merengek kecil, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jin dari kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"ah mianhae kkk kau menggemaskan sih, hyung jadi tak tahan untuk mencubit pipimu" Jin sedikit melongarkan tarikannya pada kedua pipi Yoongi, perlahan tangan lebar Jin mengusap lembut pipi mulus itu menimbulkan rona merah yang terlihat semakin jelas akibat ulah Jin.

"y-yaa aku bisa mengusapnya sendiri hyung" entah kenapa saat Jin memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini, hati Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Jin tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat reaksi Yoongi seperti itu. dengan sengaja ia menangkup pipi Yoongi dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu saat wajah Jin semakin berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Oh god! demi daging panggang kesukaannya.. ia yakin bahwa sekarang wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh Jin yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, melihat Jin yang masih dalam posisi yang sama –malah bisa di bilng jarak mereka semakin dekat sampai-sampai Yoongi dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jin pada permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"h-hyungie~" Yoongi reflek memejamkan matanya saat jarak di antara mereka semakin menyempit. Melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari sang adik Jin sedikit tertawa kecil, lalu dengan cepat ia mencuri satu kecupan di kening Yoongi sebelum kemudian ia melepaskan tangkupan pada wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya reflek membuka mata dan mendapati Jin sedang tertawa geli melihatnya. Membuatnya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan kedua pipinya yang di penuhi semburat merah –menimbulkan kesan manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"yak! Hyung.. kau menyebalkan!" Yoongi segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, guna menghindari kontak mata dengan Jin, sedang Jin masih tertawa geli melihat respon adik kesayangannya yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

"ahahaha.. m-mianhae Yoongi-ah~ habis kau lucu sih kkk"

"tau ah.. dasar menyebalkan" Yoongi kembali menopang dagu sambil melihat sang koki yang sibuk memasukkan makanan yang mereka pesan ke dalam kotak-kotak stereo foam, tak menyadari gerakan Jin yang kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah~" bisik Jin lembut, tak ingin membuat sang adik terkejut. Yoongi yang merasa di panggil pun reflek menoleh dan mata sipitnya kembali melebar sempurna saat mengetahui jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Tatapan lembut Jin tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius, membuat Yoongi sedikit gugup saat melihatnya.

"h-hyung.." gumamnya pelan. Jin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Yoongi.. sebenarnya aku—"

"maaf tuan.. pesanan anda sudah siap" reflek Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Jin agar menjauh darinya, menimbulkan desahan kecewa dari Jin.

"e-eh.. maaf berapa semuanya?" tanya Yoongi masih terlihat gugup, Jin yang melihat hal itu sedikit tersenyum lalu dengan lembut ia mengacak surai karamel Yoongi.

"biar aku saja.. kau tunggu di mobil ne?" ucap Jin lembut yang langsung di jawab sebuah anggukan kecil dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : **maaf update untuk chapter ini sangat lamaaaa -_- ini di karenakan kesibukan saya, dan berbagai hal lain yang mengganggu. Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya~ maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu. RnR please~ sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ :D


End file.
